A Good Morning
by Gusius1
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Tomoko is not very happy. Tomoko x Megumi. This is my first story, so reviews about my writing would be highly appreciated, as well as how you think the story is progressing so far.
1. Chapter 1

It's Friday February 14th Valentine's Day. Though for Tomoko Kuroki, it could hardly be called a holiday. It's a bright morning, the sun is shining bright. For most this would be a day of high, and hopeful spirits hoping to receive chocolates from there admirers , or for the more daring, giving chocolates to those they love.

As Tomoko steps out of her front door with a slightly depressed "I'm off" she begins her commute to school. Walking with an unmotivated pace she begins thinking to herself "I'm only five steps away from my house, and I already want to turn around, and go home." *sighing* "well I don't want to go to school any day, but today I really don't want to got to school, Valentine's Day is stupid it's just a scheme to get stupid people to buy overly expensive chocolate, just because you'll get the cold shoulder or something if you don't"

Just as she finishes her mental monologue, she spots two girls heading to school as well. One of them is holding a handmade pink decorative baggy in her hand, fiddling with the baggy, and blushing deeply, as the girl next to her seems to be teasing her. Tomoko rolls her eyes in annoyance "of course there's gonna be someone giving chocolates, good thing she's not in my class, or I wouldn't hear the end of it!" She begins to imagine if the girl were in her home room. "Oh, who are you giving chocolates to!" "Oh.. Um...I..I don't know." "Come on tell us already!" "well.. alright..."

Her cliche thoughts are cut short when she realizes that, she's been going in the wrong direction for a couple of minutes. Stopped in the middle of the street, not recognizing any houses, and not exactly knowing where she is, she begins to worry. Her worries are ceased, as she begins to rationalize her situation. "Oh, well this isn't bad, I'll just wait here, there's most likely someone who goes to my school who takes this route. I'll just hide, and follow them from a far distance until I arrive at school to school." Tomoko still standing in the middle of the road inwardly smiles at her own cleverness. Suddenly she hears someone calling her name. Her first reaction is a visible flinch, as she turns around looking for the source of the voice she immediately freezes in shock. "Oh god why, anybody but her."

Megumi Imae, the student council president. As Tomoko confirms that Megumi is indeed calling her name, she begins to panic. "I can't talk to her, let alone even make eye contact, not after what happened the last time I spoke with her, I saw her panties... Okay, calm down I've got to get away!" Just as Tomoko begins to run, The student council president is right beside her, greeting her good morning. "Good morning, Kuroki-san!" Tomoko begins to panic again. "Damn, how long had I been spaced out, I'm out of options!" Megumi stands smiling, waiting for a response from her kouhai.

Gripping the leather straps of her backpack, she timidly lets out a barely audible response. "g... go...good morning s..sempai... At this, Megumi smiles even more. "It's such a beautiful morning today, wouldn't you agree Kuroki-san?" Tomoko still being tense replies. "I... I guess..."

Megumi's expression changes to curiosity. "I don't think I've ever seen you walk this way to school before?" Tomoko's begins to stutter "I.. I.. Was.. I..got.. Lost.." Tomoko realizes what she just said. "no no no you dumbass, now she thinks I'm an idiot, on top of that, and the underwear thing, but a perverted idiot!" Giggling softly Megumi responds. "that's okay, it's happened to me before, besides now we can walk to school together! What a great morning this turned out to be, huh, Kuroki-san?!" "..y..yeah." Replies Tomoko as she walks with her sempai down the street.

As they walk Tomoko's thoughts began to trail off. "For once... For once I'm not walking to school alone." At the thought of this, Tomoko's cheeks turned a shade of red, which did not go unnoticed by her sempai, as she lessened the distance between the two of them, her arm brushing slightly against Tomoko's shoulder, causing her cheeks to burn an even deeper shade of red. At this Megumi giggles slightly, uttering something nearly inaudible.

"What a wonderful morning..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, we're here!" Megumi sweetly chimes. Tomoko shyly looking at the ground, thanks her. "Ah.. th.. Thank you...f..for...helping me." Megumi smiles slightly "you don't have to thank me, silly. Besides, we're friends!" With those words, Tomoko slowly lifted her head, looking her sempai in the eyes. This lasted for about a second before Tomoko averted her eyes feeling embarrassed. "Well, I had a great time walking with you Kuroki-san." Megumi looks at her watch. "Ah, well we better get to class soon, I'll see you later Kuroki-san!" Tomoko jumps a little, realizing she should tell her goodbye. "Ah...g..good bye." Barely audible, but enough for Megumi to hear as she turns back and says. "I know we leave school at different times, because of club activities, but if you'd like to walk to school together in the mornings..." She says this with what seems like uncertainty. Tomoko in shock begins to stutter "y..y..yeah..sure." Megumi smiles deeply. "Great!" As she walks leaving Tomoko standing in a state of confusion and shock. The bell rings, Tomoko jumps to life, trying to remember how long she was standing there spaced out. As She starts off with a speed walk to the lockers, changing her shoes, some other late kids run past her, a teacher yelling at them about running in the halls. Slipping her foot into her shoe she stops and ponders. "Wait...was..was she blushing..."

*Megumi's POV*

Walking down the hall with her handbag, still thinking about the events that happened just a minute ago, and quite content with the outcome. As she enters home room, making her way to her seat, a few students greet her good morning. sitting 2 seats away from the window at the front of the classroom. She sits down hanging her bag on the hook on the right side of her desk.

But not before looking inside her bag checking on her special cargo. A small but nicely decorated baggy sits safely in a side pocket of her handbag. "I guess I chickened out... but...there's still time." As she says this, the teacher walks through the door, beginning the school day.

As the day goes on, the 3rd year, goes about her busy schedule, of AP classes. The bell rings, signaling lunch, finally getting a break, Megumi leaves taking her bag with her, but not before a classmate asks her to join them for lunch. "Oh, I'm sorry I promised someone else, I'd eat with them, maybe another time?" The group of girls understandingly accept the rejection. She leaves the classroom. "I hope I didn't come off as rude, I don't want to lie to them... Well it's not entirely a lie... I mean I am eating with someone else, but I guess that person doesn't know that." As she walks down the stairs to the underclassmen classrooms, she begins to overthink her actions. "Maybe I shouldn't ask her to lunch, I mean what if she's eating with her friends she might not want to eat with me, or maybe I would embarrass her, it seems like she was a little embarrassed this morning..." Her thoughts go on, as she notices she's made it to her classroom, the door already slid open as it's quite a bustling room of students enjoying their lunch walking in and out. She's sees no harm in letting her self in. Scanning the room for a certain black haired kouhai. She walks around the room, before asking a random student. "Excuse me I was wondering if you know where Kuroki-san is?" The boy turns around with a puzzled look on his face. "I'm sorry, who again?" Megumi repeats herself. "I'm looking for Kuroki-san."

The boy scratches his head in deep thought. "I'm not sure I'm familiar with her, are you sure you're in the right class?" Megumi seems to question that herself. Apologizing for the disturbance, a girl who seemed to be eavesdropping on the conversation, jumps out of her seat joyfully and repeats her first question. "You're looking for Kuroki-san, right?"

Megumi on her way out, stops, turning around to face the girl. "Yes, I thought I might have been in the wrong class?" The girl reassures her. "Oh, you're in the right classroom, Kuroki-san sometimes leaves when the bell rings, I think she has lunch with her other friends or something I'm not sure." "Oh, and by the way I'm Hina Nemoto, nice to meet you, are you one of Kuroki-san's friends? Not sure how to answer Megumi replies. "I guess you could say that." Nemo noting the remaining time, responds. "Oh, well I'm sorry for keeping you, I should get back to my lunch, seeing as how there isn't much time left... Well, bye!" Her and Megumi go separate ways. Megumi chooses to go to the restroom before the lunch break ends. She walks down the hall to the nearest bathroom, opening the door, she is halted when she hears what seems to be someone crying...


	3. Chapter 3

As Megumi stands in the doorway, the door closes behind her tapping against the back of her heel unintentionally silencing the sound of the door closing. listening to the voice of a girls muffled crying as if they were trying to keep it in, almost broke Megumi's heart, nearly shedding a tear herself. Megumi feels it's best to at least make her presence known, if she is to confront the distressed girl. Looking around, it becomes clear that the girl is "hiding" in one of the stalls. Slowly walking down the small aisle of three stalls, with a quick glance at the floor, it's not too hard for her to find out which stall the girl is in, seeing as how her feet are showing. As she stands in front of the stall about to knock, a small a suppressed gasp, gives it away that the girl must have spotted her shoes in front of the stall. Megumi, realizing knocking at this point would be useless , very sincerely asks. "Are you alright?" Waiting for a response, Megumi, listens to the sound of the girls choked crying. Megumi tries again to comfort her the best she can through the door. "Would you... Would you like to talk about it?" Waiting again for any response. She is about try again, when the girl finally speaks. "ju..just, l..leave me alone." Megumi could feel the pain in her words. Again, Megumi spoke. "I'm sorry... But... I'm not going to leave, until you tell me what's bothering you. Please, just let me help." Waiting for a response, the girl spoke again. "m..my..my.. Boy..boyfriend...dumped me.. No..I...I dumped my b..boyfriend, a...and..I...I.."

Megumi could just barely understand the girl. "Boy troubles huh, well, I don't have much experience on that end my self." she said with slight smile "sometimes I think people are afraid of me, or more intimated rather, than to confess to me. Actually I received a love letter once... Though that person asked me to meet them at the gates of the school one afternoon, but he never showed up. It must have been my fault." As she says this, she turns around and leans on the door. Suddenly she feels herself falling, but is quick to catch herself, barely stumbling. Quickly realizing that the door must have opened when she leaned on it, she turns back around facing the open stall about to apologize, when she is shocked to see the girl she walked to school with earlier that morning...


	4. Chapter 4

*Tomoko's POV* Earlier that morning:

As Tomoko climbs up the stairwell, she begins to worry about being late. "Damn, why do I have to be late, that means I'm gonna get yelled at by that old fart. Everyone will be watching me too, it's just like that time when I forgot my book, he yelled at me that time too." Making it up the stairs, and now down the hallway to her classroom. Taking a quite audible gulp, she opens the classroom door. Palms sweaty, and her heart beating 3 times faster than healthy. She begins to walk to her desk in the Middle of her classroom. "Huh, he hasn't noticed me yet, actually... No one has... This must be from my ghosting stealth... Grinning she keeps a steady pace to her seat, when all of a sudden the loud voice of the teacher jolts her as if she'd been struck by a bolt of lightning. "HEY, WHY ARE YOU OUT OF SEAT!" Visibly shaking she begins to stammer with a knot in her throat. "I...I..ah...I was..I..was l..late..." The teacher puzzled checking his attendance sheet, What's your name? "K...k...kuroki...To..Tomoko.." She croaked out the words. The teacher whispers to himself. "how did I miss her name? Anyway, just take a seat." Tomoko walks to her desk slightly faster than her previous pace. Trying to hide her face out of embarrassment, she thinks to herself. "How did he not know I was late, that stupid idiot!"

Spacing out through the day Tomoko made it passed her first class. Putting her head down pretending to sleep, something she's gotten quite good at, she began to think about today's events."I can't tell where the hell this day is going, first I get lost, ah but then Imae-sempai showed up and walked with me too school... That was kinda weird, but she didn't seem to remember the "underwear" thing from last time. Damn, because of that I was so embarrassed I couldn't speak. Then I'm late, and get yelled at, he...he didn't even remember my name. Why did my desk have to be moved as well, I was so much better off in the corner where the anime mc sits, now I'm over here closer to these sluts and, horny guys, all they ever talk about is there damn karaoke, parties and what they said on Twitter!" Miraculously, Tomoko made it through half of the day without being called on, she finally "woke up" from her pretend slumber, to find that the teacher gave the class some free time before lunch. As Tomoko puts on a very convincing fake wake up, complete with a yawn, she begins to praise herself for her outstanding performance. "Man, I can't believe I was able to just sit her like this for that long without a single person bothering me." Glancing at the clock Tomoko realizes it almost time for lunch. "Oh. It's that time, huh." Finally, the lunch bell rings as kids move across the classroom, moving to other desks, friends leaving for other classrooms, even some kids playing some games on there PSP's. Doing what she always does, Tomoko grabs her lunch from her bag and walks out. She walks past the stairwell staring up at where she used to spend her lunches before they cleared out the unused desks. "If only they hadn't done that." Walking to the bathroom she was relieved to see it void of students. As she walks to her favorite stall, she sits on the Toilet seat and reaches in her pocket for her Nintendo DS. She had made a habit of bringing it with her all the time for lunch to keep her occupied. As she probed her pocket for the device she was surprised to see that it wasn't in her pocket. "Huh, wait, what. Where is it?!" Thinking back she remembers the previous night. She had stayed up all night playing an eroge game she bought for it, she left it somewhere in her bed sheets. Slightly agitated she checks her other pocket for her phone, and is again shocked, she left her phone on her computer desk at home. Even more agitated she begins to open up her lunch, first, untying the cloth napkin around the box, laying it across her lap, then, taking the top off. Looking down at her lunch she thinks to herself. "How did I manage to forget everything, but my lunch" slightly grinning. "What a loser I am for staying up so late playing eroge games that I forgot about that. Shaking her head, she grabs her chopsticks, and puts a piece of chicken in her mouth. Slowly chewing it, she begins to examine her surroundings. Looking at the graffiti on the stall door, there were phrases like: "fuck school" and "I'm gonna slap that bitch across her arrogant face" made Tomoko chuckle. Grabbing some rice and putting it in her mouth. One of the skills that Tomoko acquired from being an "anti-social" was being perceptive, noticing things that you normally wouldn't pay much attention to. To her it became an unconscious hobby, she didn't as much enjoy it, but it was a good way of killing time, something that Tomoko had an excess of. Sitting in her own silence she continued to eat her lunch, with the occasional sound of water dripping from a faucet. Seven minutes had gone by. Ten more minutes had gone by. Barely putting a dent in her lunch, she slowly lowered her chopsticks, resting her hand in her lap along with her lunch container. Something was bothering her, the same thing that bothered her every day, but today the thought hit her worse than it ever had. "I'm alone again...in the girls restroom...eating..my lunch." She thought this with a knot growing in her throat, shakily picking her chopsticks back up, pushing herself to continue eating, but ended up letting her hands plop back down on her lap. A few tears began to form in her eyes, and soon made their way down her cheeks. As she wiped the tears off her face, even more tears came streaming down her face. As she sat there trying to hold in sobs, she stopped holding it in and began to cry. She cried, and cried, like a child lost and alone void of their mother. For five whole minutes she cried, with her thoughts fueling her emotions. "How...how did I end up like this... I... I.. Don't have a single friend in this school who wants to talk to me, or to even put with this...Loser... The only friend I have is too busy being popular with her boyfriend, to at least talk to me... Even my own brother... doesn't want to talk to me... My mom thinks I'm just hassle...and now look at me...I'm I'm crying like...like a pathetic baby." After her weeping began to subside, she again tried to continue eating, with some success though still sobbing, began to pick at her lunch again. Flinching as she heard a noise, but shrugged it off as nothing.

Looking down at her lap she noticed how her yellow jacket had gotten slightly damp from her crying, and even noticed her nose was running slightly. Thinking about how she would explain that to anyone who saw her, her focus switched from looking down at her jacket to her shoes, noticing a pair of shoes facing her outside of the stall, she jumped in shock noticing someone had been standing there. Panicking she tried, to muffle her crying, when she heard. "Are you alright?" In a soft girls voice. She tried to pretend like she wasn't there, but to no avail the girls asked again. "Would you... Would you like to talk about it?" For a second Tomoko actually thought about this, but became embarrassed, so she sputtered out. "ju..just, l..leave me alone." Though the girl was persistent, and fought back. "I'm sorry... But... I'm not going to leave, until you tell me what's bothering you. Please, just let me help." Almost convincing Tomoko to talk, She began to think of something to make her go away. "Maybe If say something really cliche she'll just understand and, leave me alone, oh I've got it." Tomoko finally responded with ""m..my..my.. Boy..boyfriend...dumped me.. No..I...I dumped my b..boyfriend, a...and..I...I.." Waiting with puffy cheeks and a still running nose, she sat hoping she would leave, but was discouraged when she began to console her. "Boy troubles huh, well, I don't have much experience on that end my self." she said with slight smile "sometimes I think people are afraid of me, or more intimated rather, than to confess to me. Actually I received a love letter once... Though that person asked me to meet them at the gates of the school one afternoon, but he never showed up. It must have been my fault." Listening to this Tomoko, even though it had nothing to do with her real problems, began to feel a little better. As Tomoko contemplated about asking what happened to the boy, the door swung open, and the girl came in falling back first, but was able to catch herself. Tomoko still surprised, waited as the girl turned around, mid apology. Tomoko reconized the girl... The same girl from earlier that morning...


	5. update

Hello!

I'm very glad to hear you guy's reviews! I'm sorry i've haven't updated in a while... mostly cuz of school and my job, hopefully the next chapter will be uploaded very soon mostly likley tomorrow maybe tonight! so, anyways thanks for reading and i'm glad you like it!1


	6. Chapter 5

Tomoko looking at the familiar girl, instantly recognized her, Megumi Imae. Tomoko staring at her in shock, became increasingly embarrassed, looking down at herself noticing, the shirt sleeves damp from her sobbing, the half eaten food in her lunch box, and her eyes still full of tears. She then again, began to cry uncontrollably, this time, out of humiliation, and embarrassment. "You were...eating...lunch.." Megumi says this with a dumbfounded expression. Hands covering her face Tomoko quickly jumped up, her lunch box falling on the floor spilling, and ran past her with what little space there was. "Wait!" The girl said, before grabbing Tomoko by the arm. Tomoko tried to keep going but Megumi pulled her into an embrace, and wouldn't let her go. Struggling to get away Tomoko tried, until eventually giving up crying in to the tall girls chest.

*Megumi's POV*

As Tomoko cried, Megumi rubbed the sobbing girl's back trying her best to comfort the poor girl. "It's okay" Megumi reassured the girl, for 7 minutes, as she cried, slowly calming down.

Sometime in between those 7 minutes, they had ended up on the floor, Megumi sitting on her legs traditionally, while Tomoko's arms were wrapped around Megumi's back, while her head was buried In Megumi's shoulders. Right as Megumi was about speak, she had realized that Tomoko had stopped crying, and was actually sleeping on her. This didn't last long, as Megumi repositioned herself, she accidentally woke her up. As Tomoko slowly woke up wiping sleep from her eyes, Megumi couldn't look away. She stared at the face of the sleepy girl, "she's so adorable" she thought to herself. Then, terror struck the small girls face as she begins to apologize frantically with her face flush red of embarrassment, she quickly gets up and runs away. Megumi again tries to catch her, but the small girl was to fast, running out of the bathroom, and out the door. Megumi, about to go after her, slips on something, realizing it was Tomoko's lunch, she grabs her lunchbox, and rinses it out at the sink. "Oh, I feel terrible leaving that mess for the janitor, but I need to go after Kuroki-san."

As she leaves the bathroom, the bell rings ending lunch. Thinking she has enough time to return the lunch box to Tomoko, she hurries down the hallway trying not to break the "no running allowed rule". As she makes its to the classroom, she enters. Seeing no teachers yet, she looks around the room of students but Tomoko is nowhere to be found. Remembering the girl from last time Megumi asks Nemo, on the the whereabouts of Tomoko. "Hmm, oh that's right I saw her going towards the nurses office, though she seemed like she was in a hurry, she must have been really sick..." Nemo says this with a worried frown. Megumi thanks her for her help again, and continues out of the classroom. Seeing as the how the teacher enters as she leaves, she understands she is out of time, and must return to her classes. "I really do hope she's okay... I'll make sure I see her immediately after school!" Megumi says this as she walks back to her class hugging Tomoko's lunch box to her chest.


	7. update 2

Hello,

Thanks for reading, the reviews have been helpful reminders to keep this story going, and I'm glad you enjoying the story. I have finally got a break and I've been working on Ch.6, so be looking forward to a new chapter, maybe around friday night... maybe... anyways thanks for the feed back!


	8. Chapter 6

*Tomoko's POV* (from the bathroom scene)

Tomoko still feeling ashamed, continued to cry into her sempai's chest, after realizing her struggles to escape the girls clutches was futile. Within the small girls head was mixture of emotions, sadness, fear, humiliation, anger, and suddenly a slight comfort, as she felt herself being held by a firm but gentle hand, rubbing her back. Hearing the words "it's okay." Disturbs her, and only fuels her sadness, as she thinks to her self "I'm not okay...but maybe... Maybe for this moment I can be okay..."

Tomoko did not realize, or Remember, when she had fallen asleep, as she awakes from an awkward, but definitely comfortable position. Thinking to herself she wipes her eyes of sleep. "When did I fall asleep-" her thoughts are cut short after seeing her familiar sempai staring down at her, realizing her situation Tomoko begins to panic. Mentally, and almost physically screaming, she tries to apologize as fast as possible and quickly bolts to the door swinging it open with unmatched speed. She heard what sounded like Megumi slipping, but at this point fear had taken, and as she sprinted down the hall away from the bathroom.

Still running she thinks about going back to class, but the thought came across of Megumi, checking on her in class asking if she was okay. "Yeah that would too embarrassing..." Plus her uniform still had traces of snot from crying and wiping her face repeatedly. "My eyes are probably still red, then they'd think I'm some kind of pathetic toddler." Finally stopping to catch her breath, she sprung an idea. "I've got it, I could say I got sick and puked in the bathroom, If they think otherwise, I could prove it!" Imagining the conversation between her and the nurse. "Oh, dear look your eyes are red, it must've been really awful and you might of gotten it on you uniform, come on back, I'll grab a change of clothes and you go ahead and rest". Thinking of this she started walking towards the nurses room, upon passing her classroom she sees her classmate, Nemoto, and begins to speed up her walking to pass her before she notices her, but it was in vain, as she turns and sees Tomoko, "hi, Kuroki-sa-". Tomoko kept walking faster speeding past Nemoto. "That was close, I don't have time for that, if I had turned around she would've definitely seen that I had been crying."

Finally reaching the nurses office, she walked in the familiar room, the nurse, upon seeing Kuroki already knew the drill, seeing as how Tomoko came by quite often. "What's wrong Kuroki-san?" Tomoko, just slightly more comfortable with her company spoke. "I-I got sick during lunch, and puked a lot..." The nurse spoke awkwardly in response to Tomoko's blunt explanation. "...o...ok...um, go ahead and rest, your uniform's a little dirty, I'll get you a change of clothes. As the nurse turns into a large drawer of clean clothes Tomoko grins to herself, on how well her plan is coming along, as the nurse sets the clothes on the bed, a student comes to the door, asking for her assistance. "Right, lead the way, all be back in a few minutes Kuroki-san, go ahead and change, then get some rest, ok?". "Yes ma'am" she replies, as the nurse and the student leave. After changing her clothes, to some older gym shirt, and gym shorts she climbed on the bed and relaxed as she knew she was skipping classes and avoiding all of her troubles. Grinning to herself she slowly drifted asleep...

*Megumi's POV*

Megumi sat in her desk looking rather distant, as she watched the clock, something she rarely did, the hand struck at 2:00. "Oh, classes are almost over." Speaking under her breath, as she tried to pay attention, her day had been full of surprises and had left her worried, distant, and thoughtful. Her attention was caught by a conversation between two girls next to her. "So did you give it to him?" One of the girls whispered, the other girl responded quite sheepishly, "well...I..I..couldn't." The other girl felt her mood, and responded with some words of encouragement. Upon eavesdropping on their conversation she was reminded that it was indeed Valentine's Day and was even more surprised that she had forgotten about her chocolates in her bag. Waiting for classes to end, Megumi, impatiently began to pack her things so that she could be the first one out of the door, keeping her promise to check on Tomoko, after she ran away. Thinking about this upset her, as she reflected on Tomoko's well being. "I really hope she's okay." Megumi said to herself as she began to worry again. "Also, why was she eating her lunch in the bathroom, like that... Maybe...maybe she's being bullied?" Thinking about this she felt sick to her stomach. Just then the teacher called for attention, to go through closing of the school day, the bell rung and she quickly left the classroom, bound for the nurses room. Moving through the halls at a quicker pace, being sure not to break the running rule, she made it down the busy hall of kids moving in and out of classrooms. finally being able to see the small sign sticking out from the wall that read, "nurse's office". As she came to the door she noticed it had a sign on the door itself. The sign was one of those "sorry but I'm out at the moment come back later." Signs. She sighed, "looks like I'm gonna have to wait". "Hang in there Imae-san" a familiar voice is heard, as she turns she's met with the school nurse. "Don't worry I'm back from my call, just in time eh?" Giggling, as she unlocks the door. "Now what was it that you needed?" "I'd like to check on a friend of mine." Megumi says, as she and the nurse enter the room. "A friend you say?" The nurse asks. "Well, I heard from a student that Kuroki-san came here, is that true, is she her? "Ah, yes, Kuroki-san, she came here a few hours ago, I guess she wasn't feeling good, but yes she's still here." She reassures Megumi "I had no idea you to had become such good friends." The nurse says this, with what seemed to be, gentle eyes of happiness.


	9. Chapter 7

*Tomoko's POV*

Tomoko slowly awoke in her own bed, yawning and wiping sleep from her eyes, she moved out of her covers, and shuffled to her computer, turning it on and sitting in her chair. Suddenly she realized her situation. "Wasn't I just at school previously, how did I get home?"

Becoming curious she got out of her chair and slid her door open, as soon as she did this she could her her mom on the phone. "- I know, it's just really weird, I mean it's the same thing everyday, just sitting up there with those weird games." Tomoko while listening slowly crept near the edge of the stairs trying to hear the conversation better. "- well, I've walked past her room sometimes and I've caught a glance at some of things she's playing or watching-" Tomoko was shocked "No way, is she talking about me, shit, how much did she see?!" "- it was just... I'd rather not talk about it. It's probably why she doesn't leave the house, or have any other friends besides her friend, Yuu-chan, it's probably why Yuu, rarely invites her to anything-" Her mother kept talking on the phone, her heart was beating, Tomoko thought in silence. "how-how does she know about that, I mean it's not that she doesn't want to hang out, right, it's because I'm always busy, and so is she!" As Tomoko says this quietly to herself she backs up, into someone as she turns around she's startled by her brother Tomoki. "Fuck, don't scare me like that, damn!" She yells with a hushed voice. "She's right you know, all you ever do is sit inside on you computer all day, you have no friends." Tomoki says to her bluntly. "What? What the hell do you mean, you-you don't even know my friends, I'll have you know-" Tomoko is cut off by her brother as he continues. "What a joke, my big sister the socially retarded hikkomorri, I've walked in on you, I know you. Doing those lewd things, hoping someone will walk in there a fuck you, I bet just about anyone would do for a desperate otaku...even me!" Tomoko is speechless, trembling she fights back. "N-no th-that's not true..." As a few tears well up in her eyes, she continues "ho-how could say something like that!" Holding back her sobbing, a hand is laid upon her shoulder, "it's okay...I'll help you fix this" as Tomoko looked up at her brother he continues to speak. "It's very simple... You should just simply die." Upon hearing this Tomoko freezes up, in shock at the words she just heard, suddenly she is pushed backwards by Tomoki, as he wickedly grins watching her sister fall down the stairs. "T-Tomoki!" She yells, trying desperately to stop herself, she knows all too well that it's too late, as she feels her head slam against a step, as her body rolls backwards over her she is repeatedly slammed and thrashed about the staircase as she falls down, eventually coming to a stop as she hits her face against the wood floor, as she tries to sit up she, screams in agony, feeling something or more has broken. "Mom! Help, I can't move!" As she lays on the floor, leg broken and a dislocated arm. Her mother slowly comes over. "Mom! I- I can't move! I think I brok-". She is interrupted as her throat is suddenly restricted as her mother begins to choke her with her bare hands. "Honey it's for the best... We have been thinking for a while now, and you know you're just taking up space and money, so this is the best way" Her mother states. Tomoko struggled with her good arm, "m-om!" A strangled raspy voice barely makes it out. Her grip tightened around Tomoko's neck. As Tomoko began to lose consciousness. Everything went black.

Shooting up in a cold sweat a visible shaking Tomoko awakens in the school nurses office.

Immediately she begins to sob, a knot in her throat forms, similar to her terrifying nightmare. Suddenly she hears a set of foot steps quickly move close to her, as she is wrapped in warm familiar embrace.


	10. update 3

just letting you know, i havent forgoten about this story. im still working on it!

might have a new chapter by monday...


	11. Chapter 8

*Megumi's POV*

As Megumi, and the nurse entered the room, a boy in gym clothes comes running down the hallway, calling out for the nurse. The nurse comes back out into the hall to answer his call. "Nurse! The track captain just passed out!" "Oh, dear..." The nurse remarks. I'm sorry Imae-san, I'll have to leave to leave you at the moment, could you come back at a later tim- actually... Would you... Mind staying here and looking after Kuroki-san? The nurse says with a questionable expression. "Sure, I was just about to ask the same thing!" Megumi said with some excitement. "That's, great thank you Imea-san" I'll see you soon" the nurse says, as she leaves with athlete leading the way. Watching them leave she turns back into the office, to meet her small friend, "Kuroki-san?" Calling out for her kouhai, just as she notices her sleeping on one of the cots near the window. "Sorry, didn't know you were sleeping" she says in a hushed apologetic tone. Taking a seat next to her she watched over he kouhai, as she pulled a book out of her bag, her heart skipped a beat, seeing the bag of chocolates she had yet, given to her.

*Tomoko's POV*

"Such a...calming feeling..." Tomoko thought as she was held in the embrace. "I...I almost completely forgot that... awful dream..." Continuing her thoughts, Tomoko thought it was time to find out who this mystery person was. Finally looking up she was met with her sempai, completely lost of words, in embarrassment she tried to push her away. Successfully in doing so, she uncomfortably sat on the small bed. Seeing a slightly worried expression on Megumi as she spoke. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that, I was intruding in your personal space." Tomoko, feeling guilty as if she had hurt Megumi feelings, began to speak in an embarrassed tone. "No, no it's-it's okay... I...I'm just n-not used to that...stuff..." Avoiding eye contact she fiddled with her hands, not knowing what else to say. "This is really awkward..." Thought Tomoko. "Oh... It just seemed as if you'd seen a ghost, you really scared me waking up like that, are you sure you're okay?" Megumi inquired. Tomoko stopped playing with her hands

"y-yeah, I'm fine, I- I just felt a little sick is all, I'll be fine..." Megumi noticed the false calmness of her voice, but decided not to act on it. "Well, I'll take your word for it, but if you ever... If you ever feel like talking I'd be happy to listen." Megumi replied kindly. "Oh-okay..." Tomoko retorted awkwardly "Oh, I-I gotta get home soon, or my mom's gonna worry... Or something." Megumi beamed up "Well I missed my club activity's for the day, so I guess I should better get going too." Tomoko began to collect her things, but began to think. "Wait, I wonder if she's thinking what I think she getting at..." Right as she thought the words, Megumi beat her to it. As Tomoko turned back she saw something, very out of character for her sempai. An embarrassed looking Megumi is trying speak. "Hey... I... Was wondering...if..well, since you're going home now... I was... I just thought maybe... We could... Walk home... Together..." Tomoko stared dumbfounded as she heard this. "Holy crap, what was that, did... Did she just ask me to walk home with her, that was little much for just walking home, why she's so embarrassed, also that... Was...kinda cute... I'm mean... Not like that, it's just, because it's out of her

character ...right..yeah." Tomoko, ending her thought processes about Megumi's out of character behavior. Tomoko internally debated about Megumi's request, she found herself staring at Megumi as she seemed to avoid eye contact, and again just like this morning, she appeared to be...blushing.

Finally coming to answer, Tomoko stuttered "um...I guess...so". At this Megumi's eyes lit up widely and she put on big smile along with a soft audible gasp of excitement, this display excitement lasted only a few seconds before she attempted to "tame herself" followed by a few awkward coughs "Ehem... Yes, th-that's great" Megumi retorted trying to act composed, though clearly she was beaming with happiness right now. Tomoko, after seeing this display of excitement began to have second thoughts about this walk home...


	12. sorry

Hello,

sorry i haven't in a while, ive been caught up in school tho, im about to graduate so ill be able to write again soon. sorry for those of you who are following this story. i cant promise exactly when ill be updating again so again sorry...


	13. Chapter 9

*Megumi's POV*

It was now noon as Megumi sat waiting, as the nurse came back. Signing Tomoko, out of the Nurse's office after making sure she was alright to walk home. After they were given the ok, together they walked out of the Nurse's office towards the stairwell. walking in complete silence, Megumi, thought of how she would give Tomoko her valentines gift. "okay, I already asked her to walk home, all have to do now is to find the best time to give her the cookies I made." her train of thought was broken as her kouhai spoke unexpectedly, "u-um I-I have to get m-my stuff fr-from my desk…" she pointed shakily at her classroom door. "oh… of course!" replied Megumi as she followed her to her desk. "would you like me to carry anything, like your bag or any books?" Megumi asked happily. "ah n-no I'm fine." Tomoko replied nervously. Megumi noticed something strange about how Tomoko was reacting. for one, she was just standing there facing her desk.

"are you okay?" Megumi asked. "y-yes I'm fine." Tomoko replied quickly. then, suddenly with the swiftest movement Tomoko quickly began packing her stuff in a hurriedly fashion. Megumi was both bewildered and impressed watching the small girl packing her bag with such speed and secrecy? almost as if she was hiding something. right as she thought this, Tomoko lost her grip on one of her books as it flew out of her hand, and onto the floor beside Megumi. "ah, I'll get that for you." as she bent over to pick the book up, she noticed it wasn't a school book, but some type of novel. "ah, I didn't know you read, what kind of book are you reading?" Megumi asked Tomoko as she looked at the book. "whoah-um… what...um T-two boys can't do….oh...ah." flipping through the pages Megumi's faced turned many shades of red and before she knew it she was reading the book. Tomoko finally finding something to say spoke quickly "ah-no.. that's just… a…". Megumi not faced by her words kept reading. they were both silent in an awkward moment of both suspense and confusion, Megumi kept reading, as Tomoko watched with a terrified expression. Finally Megumi slowly closed the book, and spoke in an embarrassed tone. "well I don't think I've read anything quite like that before… but I-I kinda enjoyed what I read so far….". Tomoko awkwardly asked. "w-well y-ou can borrow th-that if you want…" Megumi peeked up excitedly, but calming herself immediately "r-really?" she asked awkwardly. Tomoko surprised at her reaction reassured her. "y-yeah it's fine re-really, th-that's actually a.. a really g-good one…" excitedly pointing to the novel in Megumi's hands. "thanks, I'll make sure to take good care of it, okay?" Tomoko noded "y-yeah, sure" after she finished packing her things they walked down the stairs to the lockers. Tomoko broke the silence once again "um my locker is over here…" pointing to a row of lockers in the middle near the walkway. Megumi replied "okay, my lockers over there, I'll come over after I switch my shoes." with that Megumi left towards her locker. "alright she can't see me now…." after she switched her shoes she looked around to double check for anyone watching, as she pulled out the valentine cookies. "oka,here we go..."


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, it's been a while since my last update. A lot has happened in the past few months, so I'm sorry there hasn't been any updates...

I originally wrote this for fun mostly because there wasn't many stories for watamote in english, that had yuri between Imae, and Tomoko. It later became a fun way to waste time, and relieve stress. Even now I'm still amazed people are still reading it, and wan't more chapters. I don't know if you all still want more, but I'm going to continue this story, so, please standby!


End file.
